winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:WonderBuono!
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:WonderBuono! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kool Princess (Talk) 23:44, June 16, 2011}} Thank you, I'm just now trying to figure out all the tricks to this, so thanks for the welcome. :) WonderBuono! 17:01, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Word of Advice! If you would like to respond to what a user is telling you, just write back on their user talk page! Its less confusing lol. Btw welcome to this wikia! Im sorreltail18, one of the four admins here!♫Sorrel♫TalkBlog 17:45, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Haha its okay, we all learn something new everyday :) --♫Sorrel♫TalkBlog 21:15, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Quick, what episode did young Aisha appear in?--Aliana*Anima della tundra! 00:09, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Btw, please sign each message using a signature! If you need help making a signature, feel free to ask me, ill be happy to make you a signature Haha its okay :) but if you want a signature, ask me anytime! Hey Shayna!!!!!!!!!!!! :D 02:06, June 22, 2011 (UTC)Kica I am taking a survey about the admins of this wiki. Do you dislike any of the admins? Do you think that they should be replaced? Do you think that they are a bit rude sometimes? And finally, do you think that you should be an admin? If you want to take part in this survey then go to my block section, click on 'Do you like the current admins?' and comment on it. If you have any questions, just feel free to ask by leaving a message on my talk page but don't forget to take part in this survey! Amevil 14:28, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I think you are a great contribution to the Winx Wiki community and you might want to add Tecna's outfits from the dolls and comics (I did most of Bloom's already). Oh, and let's see who can find the full english song of L'attimo che Cresce (a portion in english is played in the backround when Bloom, Mike, and Vanessa are rushing to Vanessa's burning flower shop).Rhiabloom12 21:22, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi you know Winx Club in 6years wow like winx club when is 9 now i'm 10 that only 1years so pls sometime chat with me:By Chlarist Why did you remove the names of the Japanese voice actors from the pages of the Winx girls? FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 17:02, December 19, 2011 (UTC) It is okay then. These voice actors information were copied from Wikipedia and I am not sure they can all be trusted. There are also voice actors for Iran and I never saw anywhere that Winx Club was aired there. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 15:35, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Remove it then. I just did some research on Iran and according to their laws clothes like those worn by the Winx girls are illegal there. I don't think Winx Club is aired there, it is considered indecent according to Iranian law. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 07:55, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I think you misunderstood a bit. I never heard that Winx Club had been said to be indecent by Iranian law, I mixed up the words because my English is not that good as my first language is French. I meant Winx Club would be considered indecent according to the laws there.FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 22:07, December 21, 2011 (UTC) You did a good job by removing these false voice actors info but why did you change the ages on the pages of the Winx girls? FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 22:12, December 21, 2011 (UTC) It is okay then. There was already a problem with the ages because in Magical Adventure we hear Oritel say Bloom is 18 years old. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 22:17, December 21, 2011 (UTC) It is okay. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 22:23, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I looked at your contributions. You are doing a very good work on the Wiki. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 22:43, December 21, 2011 (UTC) hello.i am sarah.wanna be friend.and doyou have a talkbox.if not tell me i will make one.do you love flora too Oh! It's okay! I read a few books that have the characters are homeschooled, like Laurel (when she was young) in Wings novel series, and Gwendoline in Malorey Towers... And I think I'd better be homeschooled. I do not suit with the atmosphere in the school... IDK about Rai because when I was in grade 3, I watched Winx Club on Cartoon Network, and that's Rai version. But my friends said that 4Kids cut many scenes, and they changed the music, too... The first time I saw Romi is on Hanah Montana, and she's as Tracy if I have not mistaken... In the voice cast, I think Romi still not suit for Musa, the other voices I think they're just a little big change, but when I hear Musa's voice, I can't get over that... I think she should check that out... And I think Molly is a strong girl, and the way she voices for Bloom is also like that... After a few months, Molly's voice is not the point with me after all :x! And all things I watched is mainly cartoons, from Disney Channel, CN, Boomerang so IDK much about the movies, drammas :P! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 03:27, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Acutally Laurel is homeschooled until her mother wants her go to a senior high school because she can't teach her anymore... And the right way to study depends on people, right? And 4Kids fans here said Bloom's voice in 4Kids dub is good... And I believe she'll be super famous one day closer! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 01:47, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Right now, no. All because I'm barely on, and I need to keep my mind straight. I will reconsider in June, but right now, no! Sorry Hey there, I wanna be friends with you don't be afraid to say '''HI '''to me I'm a friend and I'll always be there for you.FloraLoveWinx 03:21, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Haha, you're right after all ^^! And I highly believe I suit with the term homeschooled... But my family members don't have enough abilities to teach me, so that means we'll have to hire a teacher to teach me, and that costs much money than go to school. And my head teacher always complains I'm anti-social, so my mom will never ever let me homeschooled. But I hate go to school with the classmates always saying at my back and don't understand who am I for exactly. Everyday I go to my class, I feel heavy stress wait for me... It's totally ridiculous, I never snoop in their lives, but they always snoop in my life!!! So I choose the way anti and ignorge them... That's much better now. And I just need one more year to study at this crazy senior high school and I'll come to university or college. And never keep in touch with those craziers... And I want to study with foreign teachers - actually the only foreign we must-learn-in-school here is English - because it'll help me much on improving my skills than learning with the teachers here, unsurely ancents, and many others things, especially when I must read or say by English, my class just laugh at me, even they don't know I speak right or wrong >.RoseThorn]] - 7: il numero perfetto 02:24, May 24, 2012 (UTC)